Horizon
The City of Heroes 2020-2035-Early Post Shift: America, in the years to follow the shift, was a difficult place to live. Many of the survivors started their own groups, small collectives of people trying to survive in the wastes of their world. However, their methods of survival were far from peaceful. Supplies were often fought over, and with the growing population of empowered peoples these fights would get very violent, causing even more destruction. Eventually, after ten or so years of this violent way of life, people finally began to build towns and societies atop the ruins of the old world. Though, even with these towns, there was still violence. Many of the towns were lawless, or, if any law did exist, there wouldn’t be much enforcement. Crime was growing rampantly, and the few safe havens of America were growing fewer by the day. Though, this would all change when one man set out to make a change.2036-2038-The First Heroes: Ryan Chesterfield was the mayor of one the most bustling towns in Western America, a steady supply of food, water, and other tradable resources moving through his town. This town was known as Sunset. Unlike many of the other towns, Sunset had a decent group of lawmen to keep things in order. They were paid well by Chesterfield and it helped bring even more trade to his town. However, the peace that Chesterfield had grown to enjoy would soon be disrupted. An empowered villain and gang-leader by the name of Mad Madeline captured Chesterfield’s son hostage and demanded that Sunset’s vast fortune, all of its money, food, and water would be given to her gang. Chesterfield, not wanting to give up his town, refused and instead sent in his law force to deal with Madeline. Two days after they were sent in, all twenty of them had been killed. Madeline, angered by Chesterfield’s actions, told him that he only had two days before she would kill his son. So, now, more desperate than ever, Chesterfield pleaded with the empowered of the town to help him, to save his son and the town from this villain. By the end of the day, Chesterfield could only find four heroes empowered people enough to face Madeline and her gang. The four heroes ventured to Madeline’s camp the next morning and faced off against her and her people. After several hours, the four heroes emerged from the camp victories, villains in cuffs, and Chesterfield’s son in one piece. The town celebrated the victory they had had and mourned the loss of the lawmen who died trying to save them. In this time mourning, Chesterfield had come to a conclusion. An epiphany struck him. He looked out to the world and he knew that it was crime ridden, that it was not a safe place. Even the town he ran and loved so much was endangered. There was no unified sense of justice, nothing to inspire people to do good. So, he would make that his goal. He would inspire the world that justice lived on and that evil-doers should beware! He was going to make the world believe in heroes. 2039-2044-The Rise of Heroes: In the years to follow the incident with Mad Madeline, Chesterfield would start on a personal quest of gathering empowered people to take on the role of heroes! Though, it would extend further than just recruiting heroes, word would have to spread about them. To do so, Chesterfield gathered a team to film the heroes and their deeds, doing good and combating the villains of the world. Most notably, there was the battle of the Silver Devils, one the largest gangs in the west, and the United, a small group of six heroes. The small group of heroes managed to subdue the entire gang, all while the entire was being filmed. Chesterfield’s films were mass produced and spread throughout the land. They were quickly regarded as the region’s favorite pastime, people beginning to root for their favorite heroes, starting fan-clubs, and evening trying to learn when they would be doing hero work so they could cheer them on. Though, just as Chesterfield had planned, a sort of hope was spread about the public, and moreover people were inspired to take up the reigns of being hero themselves. Within a few years, society was bustling with heroes and villains were on the decline! 2045-2070-Expanding Horizon-As the years went on, Chesterfield was near the age of retirement. He had achieved his goals, his town had grown into a thriving city, he had created a generation of heroes, and he had started a fine family. So! On his seventy-third birthday he turned over his empire to his youngest daughter, one Annabelle Chesterfield who was twenty-seven during this transfer. She was just as dedicated to the city as her father was. She worked on expanding its borders, better regulating and developing the laws, and, of course, furthering the film industry’s output of hero-based content. Using her father’s tutelage, she managed to lead Sunset to a golden age. It was during this golden age that she met her husband, Lucas Sunders, the leader of another city, New Basin, not too far from the border of Sunset. Shortly after Anna’s older sister would happen to marry the leader of another city not too far away, North Haverbrook. With these two unions Sunset would expand outward, connecting the three cities together, thus creating one big mega-city. The city, under the elected leadership of Annabelle Chesterfield, would be renamed to Horizon. The new mega-city would carry on the values of the previous ones, taking great pride in heroes, entertainment, and a peaceful society. 2071-2080-First Contact-Horizon was a city of heroes, one that prided itself with the acceptance and accommodation of the vast variety of empowered people who lived in the city. Powers were something to be celebrated in the city, and they believed themselves to be ready for any trial that would arise due to this high population of empowered people. This pride and admiration of empowered people would be tested when a large craft fell from the heavens above, only a few miles away from the border of the city. The craft which had crashed on the outskirts of the city was one that was obviously alien creation. Dwelling within the ship was a population of roughly about…2,000…3,000 lifeforms of varying species, though all coming from the same planet. The new settlers had sought a new homeland, as their planet had been devastated by a natural disaster. These new lifeforms had seemingly come in peace, only wanting a place to live, and further…their population wasn’t staggering, and they would have little negative effect over the citizens in Horizon. However, there was a good portion of citizens who believed that aliens may have been the cause of the Shift which tormented their ancestors. There had been a great distrust amongst the people of Horizon, wary of welcoming these peaceful newcomers. Of course, this belief was not shared by everyone, or even the majority. The population against the newcomers were just enough, though, to cause issue and slow the process of welcoming the new species into their city’s walls. Many movements were made, marches, protests, and so forth, both in favor and against the newcomers, for years this was a highly debated topic. It would finally come to end during a city-wide vote on what to do in the matter. In the spring of 2077, Horizon would come to welcome the newcomers into the walls of the city, promising them a safe place to settle. The aliens rejoiced and marked the first official and public acknowledgement of alien life interacting with humans. While some may have existed on the planet prior to this event, this was the first wide case spread of this knowledge. Of course, it was not accepted by all and there were and still are some movements and groups against the newcomers, in the city, they are fully protected by the law. In the years to follow the first contact and the act to welcome them into the city, the newcomers would be granted their own district in the city. The Newcomer district is one cultural exchange between humans and the alien races, overall a very popular place within Horizon. 2081-2119/Current-The Golden City-Horizon has become one of the leads in entertainment, holds one of the highest populations of empowered people, and seems to produce the most heroes. Heroes within the city have a celebrity-type of popularity, being regarded as movie stars or famous musicians. News teams constantly follow the vast variety of heroes that populate the city, both new and rising heroes, and veteran, beloved heroes. Several products produced by the city are hero based, including toys, clothing, TV programs, and more. The city tries to advocate for the equal treatment of all empowered and unique individuals, including those not from this world. The population of the city stands to be around…30 to 41 million, but there is plenty of space for growth! The city is vastly covered with tall, shimmering building that seem to have a golden glow in the setting sun. Truly, Horizon is a monument to the bright future its citizens believe the world has. Districts The Sunset District The Sunset district is the largest residential area within Horizon and has some of the oldest buildings and monuments. Among the many notable locations and historic locations some of which that stick out is the Hall of Heroes and the Grand Bastion Bank. It rests to the west end of the city. Hall of Heroes A museum of sorts, located in in the center of the Sunset district. The hall contains a collection of gear and items that were used by previous heroes, and some villains. Additionally, it contains a Hall of Fame and a Hall of Infamy for the legendary heroes and villains of past generations. Shimmer Shine Lake A lake and park in the northern end of the city, a popular place for casual dates and picnics. Many can be found fishing on the lake’s surface. During holidays and special events there is usually some sort of gathering and setup here, for example, a large Christmas Tree is set up in the middle of the lake in the winter, fireworks are launched here during New Years, and on Foundation Day, (April 14th, 2052), when a large festival is held. Newcomer Plaza Over the years, the alien population has spread a bit through the city, though the highest density of them can be found in/around this plaza. The plaza lays to the southern end of the Sunset district and acts as a sort of trading ground, both aliens and humans exchange goods here, though it is one of the best places to find alien goods in. Grand Bastion Bank The Grand Bastion Bank is the oldest bank, running since the foundations of Sunset. In addition to being the oldest bank, it is also the largest bank in Horizon, both in size and funds that are stored within its walls. It is one of the most secure locations within Horizon, and in all of its years of being open there has not been a single successful robbery. Paradise District The Paradise district is, by all means, a tourist trap. Many fine restaurants, stores, and hotels have found their place in this district. Among the many reasons to visit this place, Paradise Park, the Silverline Stadium, and the Golden Walk are all major draws for anyone visiting Horizon as they offer very unique and enjoyable scenes. Silverline Stadium Silverline Stadium is a large stadium dedicated to empowered people being able to use their abilities in a variety of sports, games, and obstacle courses. What really sets this stadium apart from others is a very special feature to it. When the audience is completely boarded the stadium will actually rise up into the air via large propellers and some pieces of alien technology to help the stadium hover about 80 meters into the air. Large screens on the outer side of it will show the events that are going on within the stadium. Paradise Park On the eastern side of the city, Paradise Park shines over the city. After the shift, many amusement parks were destroyed, though Paradise Park is one that was rebuilt and is currently operated. The Park is themed around heroes, many rides being named after some very famous and historic heroes that have been integral to the development of society. A fun place for the whole family. Golden Walk A place where stars gather in the center of the Paradise District. The Golden Walk is a theater and entertainment hall where many movies and films are first shown and presented. Further, the building acts as a sort of ceremony hall, used for whenever the top heroes are announced! Along the golden sidewalk leading into the building are the prints of several famous heroes who were asked to place their mark here. New Heights District New Heights is where many heroes in the city go, hoping to start their venture to greatness. Hero registry resides here, accepting those wish to become register heroes. Also residing in the area is the Capital building and Horizon’s top school that has a hero program! The Capital As the name suggests, this is the capital building of Horizon and is where elected president and officials do most of their business. The capital is only about a mile from the Presidential House and is in the very dead center of the New Heights district. United’s School of Heroes A school started by the leader of one of the first official hero groups in Western America, United. The school offers a hero program for any eager young empowered person, teaching them how to better use their power and all the ins and outs of being a hero. The staff is mainly comprised of veteran heroes who are seeking to pass on their knowledge to the students. Chesterfield Studios After Annabelle Chesterfield married her husband she moved her father’s studio to New Heights, believing it to be a better and more open location for their purposes. The plot is large and contains several studios in which several shows are filmed, varying from news programs, to talk shows, to just general entertainment shows. It is a hotspot for tourists and for young heroes who are trying to get their debut publicized. Notable Locales Renee's Raceway An old raceway that is still in relatively good shape. The large open space and overlooking bleachers make it a relatively good arena for unofficial empowered games as well as just normal brawls. The raceway also offers empowered people with abilities relating to speed or movement a chance to race it out. A lot of gambling and betting goes on in this location. The area seems to be watched over by a mysterious woman named Renee and her robot guards. Outside of the ring, all fighting and violent activity is forbidden. Those acts are for people looking for The Pit. Ar. 5 A taboo location that many people from the city and the surrounding area tend to avoid. It was said to be an old military airfield, though rumors have it that strange experiments went on there and that even some ancient aliens were held in the base. Many who go into the area never return, and those who do always offer different tales. To this day, no one knows what lays within this old base. Though, some rumor it to hold the true cause of what caused the Shift, but that is just one of the several unsolved mysteries that surround this place. The Tower The Tower, at least at first glance, does not appear to be a tower. It is a small, four story building that sticks out in the open. However, in all actuality, the building stretches down 20 floors below the surface. Within this facility is a prison for empowered villains. It is equipped with power dampeners, capable of keeping the meanest criminal under wraps. Height’s Mountains The Heights is a large mountain just a few miles away from the New Heights District in Horizon. It is a popular spot for climber and campers looking to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, though. The Rise The Rise is a mysterious and relatively unknown location somewhere nearby Horizon in which seedy people tend to gather. The Rise acts as a hotel and casino to those of questionable origins, where the strict rule of no violence is enforced by bulky, masked individuals. Many criminals have found their place within the walls of this place. The Rise has a small underground fighting ring where many duke it out, sometimes to the death. Many seeking contracts, contacts, or well-kept secrets may find what they are looking for here. If they can even find it to begin with. Things to Know * Every six years an election is held in Horizon for the president. A president may run as many times as they want in their lifetime. The vice president is selected by the president. Elected officials, those who help the president and may veto laws and bills that are attempted to be passed, are reelected every three years. Besides them, there many other officials and government buildings spread throughout the city. * The current president is one Peter Bytheway, who is known for his charismatic personality and high, yet fair taxes. * Horizon values heroes and entertainment above most other things. Of course, they have values in justice and what is right, as well as the freedoms of its people. There are those, smaller groups, who oppose some of these freedoms given out, anti-empowered group, anti-alien groups, and so forth, though they have little sway and power within the city, vastly outnumbered by the approving public. * Horizon does indeed have a police force, though it is greatly aided by the help of heroes. Horizon’s military is very lacking, having a great reliance on the heroes within the city. Despite the size of Horizon’s military, it still, tactically, is not bad. There is a small base to the North of the city where many of the troops are stationed. * For one to become an official and paid hero within the city, they must be registered by the government. To be registered they must schedule a test which can take several months to even a year to complete, or they can get into the test sooner if they have the recommendation of another pro and well-regarded hero. Those who enrolled within the hero school have an easy time getting registered. Regardless, it is not fully illegal for people to act heroically, though, it may cause some conflict when capturing and fighting criminals (AKA, people beating up random people under the suspicious of them being evil. This will usually result in another hero or officer of the law stepping in to resolve the situation). Due to the high population of news reporters in the city, there is much televised, and it is hard to get away with false claims against supposed villains. * The currency is mainly the same as Yunion’s Siti’s currency, credits. Digital cards which can hold different varieties of money, similar to credit/debit cards, but less permanent. Stores, shops, and malls can be found all over the city, though have the highest population in the residential districts. In terms of the overall status of Horizon, it varies in terms of class. There are a few slums and homeless settles about the city, but there are also a good population of middle class to upper class, upper class mainly residing I the paradise district. * The films that Horizon produces are spread as far as they can go, they happily share their work with any city willing to accept this entertainment. Heroes from the city often travel out to the other cities and small towns, looking to do good and make a name for themselves there. Category:City-States Category:Goodbottom Category:Locations Category:Important